


Mr.Dad used Protect!

by Kenkou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, if you cant tell this is kinda a joke but also no for real Mr.Mime is the BEST dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkou/pseuds/Kenkou
Summary: It was late and i wanted Mr.Mime to be called the true dad he deserves thanks
Kudos: 11





	Mr.Dad used Protect!

Ash looked solemnly into the distance, out the window of his room yet again...he had returned home- championshipless...  
He lost the championship....again...  
w-would he-ever be the very best??  
a gentle pat soon found his trembling shoulder  
it was mr.mime. ash lightly smiled, trying to hide the pain  
but mr.mine's thumb found his cheek, tenderly wiping away a tear, a supportive smile and the loving tone "Mr.Mime, mime! Mime!"  
The psychic being playfully ruffled his hair, a smile spreading wider to his features, he was still proud- always has been. Always will be.  
ash smiled in return, genuine. thats all it took huh, encouraging words from someone whose known him for so long.  
instantly Ash brought mr.mime into an embrace, and with a soft voice choked out "Thanks dad."


End file.
